Forgetting
by James's Fire
Summary: It's almost Harry's birthday and Harry asked Draco just to spend the day at home with him, but Draco ends up forgetting about it and goes to work. Harry has big news to tell him, but it'll be hard to now, but why is Harry so moody all of the sudden?


Hey guys this idea has been floating around my head for a while so I though I would finally write it down, hope yall like it: )

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHDPDMHP**

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had a hell of a childhood, as everyone knows, but now you would be surprised to find out that they are quite happy. Harry defeated Voldemort a year and a half later after he graduated from Hogwarts. During that time he realized two things. He was gay and the fell in love with Draco Malfoy. The same goes for Draco. Now it was three days before Harry's 23 birthday. Draco is the one in their relationship that "wears the pants", but believe me not all the time, Harry makes sure of that, but he lets Draco think that he does, Harry doesn't mind all that much anyways.

Now since Draco thought that, he also thinks that he "brings home the bacon", but knowing Draco he sometimes over does it and he's more at work then at home. Harry loves Draco and Draco loves Harry, but what Draco doesn't realize is that Harry doesn't want material things, all he wants is Draco so that is exactly want he is going to ask for for his birthday.

Harry always makes Draco breakfast and they always sit down and eat it together while Draco reads the paper. It's like a tradition sort of, but today at breakfast is when Harry was going to ask Draco about his birthday.

"Draco, love can I ask you something", Harry asked Draco nervously.

"Yes what is it, love", Draco said taking a sip of his coffee and not bothering to put down the newspaper to look at Harry.

"Well as you know my birthday is in three days and I was wondering if you could just stay home the whole day, just to do whatever we want, because love we haven't had a day to ourselves in forever and plus I have some news to tell you", Harry said looking up to see Draco's response, but there was none.

"Ok, I'll ask my boss about it and we'll see what we can do", Draco said still not putting down his paper.

"Promise you'll remember", Harry begged.

"Don't worry about it Harrt, I'll take care of it for you", Draco said getting up from the table.

"Oh thank you love!", Harry said as he gave Draco a kiss on the lips. "Hey you better get going or you'll be late".

" Oh crap, my boss is going to kill me, see ya later love", Draco said as he flooed out of the house and blew Harry a kiss good bye.

"_Gezz I hope he doesn't forget to ask", _Harry thought to himself.

That day after Draco got home Harry asked him what did his boss say, Draco said he forgot and that he would ask tomorrow. The next day Harry asked again and still Draco said that he forgot and he would ask tomorrow.

It was the day before Harry's birthday, Draco was already gone. Harry was resting after he came back from his daily run when the phone rang.

"Hello", answered Harry.

"Harry, hey it's me, Hermione!"

"Hermione, gezz it's so good to hear from you again, it's been awhile".

"Tell me about it Harry, well the reason I'm calling is because I know your birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to find out what you would like".

"That's very sweet Hermione, but I don't want anything for my birthday, all I want is to spend the day at home with the man I love and he said he was going to ask his boss for the day off tomorrow!"

"Oh Harry that's wonderful, I'm so happy for the both of you, well I better be going me and Draco are working together on a project and I have to make sure he's doing his part, the lazy prat".

"I'm sure he will Hermione, tell him I said hello will you?"

"Of course Harry, well better be going talk to you soon"

"Bye Mione"

"See ya Harry"

**Xx The Next Day xX**

Harry flipped over on his side trying to get a few more hours of sleep. He reached his arm out to pull his husband over to him, but . . . wait something wasn't right . . . Where was Draco? This got Harry wide awake and alert. He reached for his glasses and scanned the room for his husband, but he was no where to be seen. Harry threw the covers off himself and walked down stairs to the kitchen to see if he was there. No such luck. Harry walked over to the counter and found a note.

_Harry _

_I had to go in early my boss told me he had some extra work for me to do and I would get paid extra for it! It's that great love! Sorry I didn't say good bye, you just looked tired so I didn't want to wake you. I'll be home late love, see you then._

_Draco_

Harry crumbled up the paper angrily and threw it in the fire. How could he! He even promised he wouldn't forget. I mean how much was he asking for. It was just one day off from work and Draco couldn't even do that.

Harry stormed upstairs and gathered all his necessary items and brought them over to the spare bedroom. If Draco was just going to forget his birthday, then Harry was just going to get back at him.

"_It's not like I'm some spoiled brat that is always asking Draco for things, in fact I ask him not to buy me unnecessary things, but the only time I ask him for something, he forgets! And instead he goes to work." _

Harry put his stuff down on the dresser in the guess room and laid down on the bed. He cast a strong locking charm on the door, it was the one only Harry knew who to undo, so Draco wouldn't be able to get it.

"_My own husband forgot about my birthday and today would have been the perfect day to tell him the news", _Harry thought as he settled back down to try and take a nap. Draco was so going to get it when he got home!

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHDPDMHP**

Hey guys please don't ask me about "From My Enemy to My Child", I'm so stuck on that it's not even funny. Well as I said this idea has been floating around my head for awhile so I thought I would finally write it down, so please tell me what you think of it. **NO FLAMES WILL BE ACCEPTED! **Well btw one of the other reason why I haven't been updating is because school is a killer! My teachers are so harsh on me that I've just been so stressed and haven't had the time, but good news, my parents have transferred me out of private school and back into public school, so I'll be less stressed! And that means I'll have more time to be updating and stuff. This story is going to be pretty short maybe only 3 or 4 chapters, so until next time peoples!** PLEASE REVIEW! **

Love yall,

_James's Fire _


End file.
